G.I. JOE: RELOAD
G.I. JOE: RELOAD is an upcoming animated series based off of the G.I. Joe franchise. It will be run by Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti & Paul Dini, with the animation done by MOI Aniamtion. The show will share themes from the franchise's run. Plot Opening Title Narration by Keith David: G.I. Joe is the code-name for America's daring, highly-trained special mission force. Its purpose: to defend human freedom against COBRA, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. Voice Cast & Characters G.I. Joe *Brian Bloom - Sgt. Conrad Hauser/Duke *N/A - Snake-Eyes *Grey DeLisle - Lt. Shanna O'hara/Scarlett *Jeff Bennett - Lt. Dashell Fariborne/Flint, Ronald W. Tadur/Dusty, William V. Iannotti/Pathfinder, Edward J. Roth/Windmill *Daran Norris - Gen. Clayton Abernathy/General Hawk, Michael P. Ritchie/Red Spot *Kevin Michael Richardson - Cor. Marvin Hinton/Roadblock, Clifton L. Nash/Iceberg *Bumper Robinson - Pri. 1st Class Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat *Steven Blum - Pri. Wallace Weems/Ripcord, Ettienne R. LaFitte/Gung-Ho, Jack S. Morelli/Dial-Tone I, Lloyd S. Goldfine/Bushido, Tormod S. Skoog/Tripwire *Robin Atkin Downes - Cor. Alvin Kibbey/Breaker, Rafael J. Melendez/Zap *Khary Payton - Sgt. Maj. Lonzo R. Wilkonson/Stalker *Nolan North - Harlan Moore/Snow Job, Timothy P. Hanrahan/Blowtorch, James R. King/Dogfight *Carlos Alazraqui - Hector X. Delgado/Shipwerck *Tom Kenny - Polly, Daniel M. LeClaire/Recondo *Neal McDonough - Gabriel Kelly/Barbecue *Keith Ferguson - Cor. Lamont A. Morris/Heavy Duty *Nathan Fillion - William Hardy/Wild Bill *Vanessa Marshall - Sgt. Allison Hart-Burnett/Lady-Jaye *Tricia Helfer - Courtney Kreiger/Cover Girl *LeVar Burton - Carl W. Greer/Doc *Kim Mai Guest - Kimi Arashikage/Jinx *John DiMaggio - Wayne R. Sneeden/Beach-Head, Stanley R. Perlmutter/Mutt, Ralph W. Pulaski/Steeler *Troy Baker - Kurt Schnurr/AirTight *Dee Bradley Baker - David L. Katzenbogen/Bazooka, Junkyard, Freedom, Order *Roger Craig Smith - Brad J. Armbruster/Ace *Kari Wahlgren - Jill J. Morelli/Dial-Tone II *Billy West - James J. Barney/Grand Slam *Josh Keaton - Gregory B. Boyajian/Slipstream *Michael T. Weiss - Lance J. Steinberg/Clutch *Phil LaMarr - Farley S. Seaward/Frostbite *John Cygan - Craig S. McConnel/Rock 'n Roll *James Arnold Taylor - Andrew D. Meyers/Footloose *James Horan - Edwin C. Steen/Lifeline *François Chau - MacArthur S. Ito/Quick Kick *Michael Horse - Charlie Iron-Knife/Sprit *Wally Wingert - Seymour P. Fine/Sci-Fi, Blaine L. Parker/Mainframe *Dwight Schultz - Philip M. Provost/Chuckles *Christian Lanz - Karl W. Fritz/Long Range *Crispin Freeman - Robert M. Blais/Cross-Country *Jim Ward - Michelle LaChance/Firewall *Thomas F. Wilson - Elwood G. Indiana/Crankcase *Sam Riegel - David P. Lewinski/Hi-Tech *Lex Lang - Anthony S. Gambello/Flash *Seth Green - Malcolm R. Willoughby/Deep Six *Michael Rosenbaum - David D. Dubosky/Countdown *Jason Marsden - Chuck X. Goren/Tollbooth *Jason Spisak - Mark Morgan, Jr/Payload *Chris Edgerly - David O. Thomas/Crazylegs *Adam Baldwin - Robert W. Graves/Grunt *Alan Tuydk - Alex Verdi/Sparks *David Sobolov - Jason A. Faria/Shockwave *Quinton Flynn - Kenneth D. Rich/Psyche-Out *Benjamin Diskin - Stuart R. Selkirk/Outback *Dave Boat - Sherman R. Guderian/Heavy Metal *Andrew Kishino - Sean M. Collins/Kamakura *George Newbern - Skip A. Stone/Cutter *Cam Clarke - Brian M. Forrest/Wet Suit *Yuri Lowenthal - Franklin E. Talltree/Airborne *Roger Rose - Victor W. Sikorski/Lift-Ticket *George Eads - Eric W. Friestadt/Short-Fuse *Peter Lurie - Matthew Harris Breckinridge/Thunder *Travis Willingham - Albert M. Pine/Alpine *Fred Tatasciore - Wendell A. Metzger/Leatherneck *Corey Burton - Christopher M. Lavigne/Law *Tim Daly - Dwight E. Stall/Barrel Roll *Susan Eisenberg - Alyssa R. Stall/Bombstrike *Matt Lanter - Billy Kessler *Ron Perlman - Michelino J. Paolino/Agent Faces *Phil Morris - Cliff V. Mewett/Airwave *Chris Cox - Aaron McMahon/Ambush *Dave Wittenberg - Edward J. Menninger/Backblast *Maurice LaMarche - David J. Bennett/Big Ben *J.B. Blanc - Gregory M. Natale/Blizzard *Patrick Warburtin - Stephen A. Ferreira/Bullhorn *Brent Spiner - Christopher R. Groen/Tracker *Greg Eagles - Bradley J. Sanders/Big Lob *John Kassir - Cooper G. MacBride/Low-Light *James Sie - Edward W. Leialoha/Torpedo *Rick D. Wasserman - John Zullo/Claymore *Xander Berkeley - Vincent Falcone/Lt. Falcon *Diedrich Bader - Geoffrey Stone/Lt. Stone *Alex Désert - Everett P. Colby/Keel-Haul *Jennifer Hale - Agent Helix *Tom Kane - Dr. Link Talbot *Bob Remus - Sgt. Slaughter *JK Simmons - General Lawrence J. Flagg *David Kaye - General Joseph Colton Slaughter's Marauders *Ed O'Ross - Felix P. Stratton/Mercer *Kevin Michael Richardson - David Taputapu/Red Dog *Maurice LaMarche - Varujan Ayvazyan/Taurus Ninja Force *Yuri Lowenthal - Sam LaQuale/T'Jbang *Dee Bradley Baker - Ralph Baducci/Nunchuck *N/A - Michael P. Russo/Dojo *Scott Wolf - Robert J. Travalino/Banzai *Andrew Kishino - Joseph R. Rainone/T'Gin-Zu *Josh Keaton - Chad M. Johnson/Tiger Claw Oktober Guard *Gregg Berger - Col. Ivan Nikolevich Brekhov *Dimitri Ditachenko - Anatoly Fyodorovich Krimov/Red Star *Jennifer Hale - Daina *Steven Blum - Andrei Freisov/Dragonfly *Fred Tatasciore - Stepan Drukersky/Horrorshow *Nolan North - Schrage *John DiMaggio - Stormavik COBRA *John Kassir - Cobra Commander *Andre Sogliuzzo - Maj. Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd *Clancy Brown - James McCullen Destro XXIV/Destro *Olivia D'Abo - Anastasia de Cobray/The Baroness *Yuji Okumoto - Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Archibald Monev/Dr. Venom *Maurice LaMarche - Stuart A. Finley/Metal-Head *Kevin Conroy - Thomas G. Stall/Black Out *Wade Williams - Charles Halifax/Wraith *Dawnn Lewis - Ann A. Conda/Vypra *Daran Norris - Sgt. Nick Bailey/Vanguard *Matthew Frewer - Andrew R. Walker/Scalpel *Adam Baldwin - Fredd T. Booth III/Rip-It *John DiMaggio - Vincent D'Alleva/Cesspool, Overkill *Dwight Schultz - Firefly *Keith Szarabajka - Serpentor *Mark Hamill - Dr. Mindbender *Corey Burton - Tomax *Cam Clarke - Xamont *Adrian Pasdar - Scrap-Iron *Jeff Bennett - Copperhead, Slice *Diedrich Bader - Wild Weasel *Gary Anthony Williams - Croc Master *Armin Shimmerman - Fred VII *Richard Moll - Voltar *Tasia Valenza - Munitia *Steven Blum - Dice *N/A - Shadow Strike The Dreadnoks *John DiMaggio - Zartan *Jennifer Hale - Zarana *James Patrick Stuart - Zandar, Tom Winken/Torch *Mark Hamill - Bruno LaCrosse/Thrasher *Armin Shimmerman - Dick Blinken/Buzzer *Jim Ward - Bill Winkie/MonkeyWrench *Kevin Michael Richardson - Donald DeLuca/Road Pig *Jason Marsden - Harry Nod/Ripper *Steven Blum - Gnawgahyde *Travis Wilingham - Machete *Nolan North - Morgan Teach/Zanzibar Cobra-La *Charlie Adler - Golobulus *Vanessa Marshall - Pythona *Corey Burton - Nemesis Enforcer Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Bradon Vietti - Lead Character Designer, Art Director *Greg Wesiman - Story Editor *Larry Hama - Creative Consultant, Producer, Writer *Paul Dini - Co-Producer, Writer, Story Editor *Keith David - Titles Announcer Episodes Season One: Category:Hub Shows Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Hasbro Category:GI Joe series Category:G.I. Joe